television_and_animecartoonfandomcom-20200216-history
Simon (The Walking Dead)
'Simon '''is a main character and an antagonist as well as a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's ''The Walking Dead. ''He is a high-ranking member of the Saviors, serving as Negan's right-hand man and serves as the secondary antagonist of the second half of season six, season seven and the upcoming season eight. Personality History Background Simon was born in the late 1960s and grew up in Virginia however extensively little is known regarding that of his early life. Simon grew to become a charismatic, efficient and hardworking man who sold subprime mortgages to unsuspecting customers and was fully able to justify his immortal motives to other people even though he was fully aware of his own sinister intentions. At some point after the onset of the outbreak, Simon somehow came into contact with Negan and subsequently joined his group called the Saviors, upon where the two developed a firm loyalty towards each other and thus Negan later appointed Simon as his personal second-in-command. At some point later, the Saviors discovered an abandoned factory where together they managed to seize control over where Simon took residence inside, which Negan established as their central headquarters as well as their personal home which became titled the Sanctuary. Throughout the following months, Simon aided his leader in terrorizing other survivors and communities they encountered into subjugating to Negan's will; during which he committed several brutal atrocities in order to dos so including murdering innocent people, displaying gruesome acts to implement superiority and fear to other survivors as well as orchestrating several raids and ambushes to whoever opposed them. At some point after discovering the Hilltop Colony, they demanded half of their supplies in exchange for leaving the farming community unscathed, demonstrating their methods and bringing their intentions to light by executing Rory, a 16-year old boy member of the colony. Roughly during the same period, the Saviors discovered another community known as the Kingdom where upon meeting with the community leader they demanded a portion of supplies to be produced in exchange for leaving the community unscathed. Season Six Some time later, Simon led a group of Saviors on a hunt for Rick Grimes' people, following several attacks that left many Saviors dead. They soon discovered a small group of survivors who had taken refuge in the Viskocil Public Library; the Saviors soon terrorized the group by implementing their strict rules upon them. However, after the group retaliated, the Saviors hanged the member who first initiated the firefight inside a tower before ruthlessly executing each member of the group and allowing them to reanimate. One survivor managed to evade their attacks and escapes, prompting the Savior party to chase after him. Simon is first seen when he and his small party of Saviors hunt down a man in the woods, following an attack staged by the Saviors on the lone survivor's group. He drags the man from the woods to a road, where he and the other Saviors stand and create a roadblock, waiting for Rick Grimes' group to arrive. He stands over the captured man and taunts Rick and his crew in their RV as they pull up. Asking for their belongings on behalf of the Saviors, the leader states that negotiations cannot be made and that their proposal stands, prompting the Alexandrians to return to their RV and take an alternate route to the Hilltop Colony. Before they leave, Rick and Simon discuss their possibilities of their days on Earth being their last, with the latter warning that Rick that he should be "extra nice to those people in the RV", should their days on Earth be numbered. After a number of subsequent roadblocks en-route to the Hilltop, the Alexandrians come across yet another barrier created with fallen trees. They witness the Saviors' prisoner's execution as he is hanged with a chain over the side of an overpass before the roadblock is set ablaze and Simon reminds Rick to look after his people with utmost care. This display startles the Alexandrians, and they make a quiet retreat in search for another route. Following a failed diversion by Rick's group, Simon greets them after they find themselves surrounded and outnumbered by dozens of Saviors in a small clearing in the woods. Once again demanding their belongings, he declares that the time for negotiations is now over and that the Alexandrians are simply required to listen. Simon lines the group up on their knees before ordering Dwight to present the captured search party consisting of Glenn Rhee, Abraham Ford, Daryl Dixon, Michonne and Rosita Espinosa. All are brought together in the line-up before Simon introduces Negan to the group. As Negan paces up and down the line-up, Simon points Rick out as the leader of the Alexandrians after he enquires. He is present for the entirety of Negan's monologue alongside Dwight and the rest of the Saviors, and watches as Negan gruesomely beats one of Rick's group to death with Lucille. Season Seven After Negan murders Abraham and Glenn, he asks Simon what weapons Rick had on him. Simon reveals that Rick was carrying a hatchet on him. Simon is seen giving Rick's hatchet to Negan after he orders him to do so, further proving his loyalty to his leader. Negan reveals to Rick that Simon is his right-hand man, and without him, there would be a whole lot of work. Simon stays behind and watches the Alexandrians as Negan grabs Rick and drags him inside the RV. After Negan returns with Rick in the RV and calls Carl Grimes to him, Negan asks Simon for a pen to which Simon replies that he does and tosses him a pen to draw on Carl's arm. After Negan succeeds in breaking Rick and taking Daryl prisoner, he and the rest of the Saviors take their leave. Simon is shown leading a group of Saviors into the Hilltop. Simon talks to Gregory in private and tells him they unleashed the walkers on the Hilltop to remind it's residents that walkers are still a threat and the Saviors provide a great service by killing them. He informs Gregory that the Saviors at the satellite outpost were killed by the Alexandrians, but Gregory pretends this is new news to him. Simon says he'll be Gregory's new liason and asks him if Gregory wants to tell him, so Gregory says he does. He leads Simon to the foyer closet and opens it with the intention of handing over Maggie Greene and Sasha Williams. Instead, he finds boxes of scotch. Simon says Negan will be pleased and orders a nearby Savior to put the liquor in Negan's truck. On his way out, Simon orders Gregory to kneel, which he does with little resistance. He and the Saviors then leave. When Negan discovers that Daryl escaped the Sanctuary and murdered Fat Joey, he orders an operation to track, capture and kill Daryl by visiting Alexandria, his assumed destination. Simon immediately volunteers to lead the mission. He later arrives with a group of dozen Saviors, moments afer Rick's group returns to Alexandria. Rick innocently wonders why they are back as soon for tribute so Simon tells him that they're looking for Daryl. The Saviors ransack Alexandria but come up empty. Simon notes that the pantry shelves are bare so Aaron explains that they're having a hard time scavenging, and Simon mocks the community. As the Saviors leave, he apologizes the place for messing the place, but warns Rick that the next supply pick-up is nearing. Simon and his men returned to Hilltop and are still searching for Daryl. He spends some time with Gregory and they both agreed that if there is any trouble in Hilltop, Gregory will come to the Saviors' compound and they will take care of it. While there, he also took Dr. Harlan Carson from Hilltop to the Sanctuary as replacement for his late brother, Emmett Carson, whom Negan recently killed. Simon is among the Saviors out on the road to inspect the fallen trees blockade and as several Saviors are clearing them out, he asks Negan the possibility of Rick and his group doing it to delay them. After the Scavengers have betrayed the Alexandrians, Simon is seen with Dwight and Eugene Porter with dozens of other Saviors listening to Negan's monologue to Rick. He and Dwight are then instructed by Negan to lift up the coffin. As Negan opens up the coffin, Sasha emerges as a walker and tackles Negan, nearly killing him, but is pulled off by Roy who is then killed by the reanimated Sasha. Simon then quickly runs to Negan's aid and brings him to cover as Negan roared at his opponents. After the Saviors seemingly won the battle, Simon is present among the group of Saviors inside Alexandria as Rick and Carl are lined up and as Negan is about to hit Carl with Lucille, Shiva is released by Ezekiel and another commotion ensures as Simon and the rest begin to retreat and find cover. Due to the overwhelming forces of Alexandria, The Kingdom and Maggie's troops from Hilltop, Simon hops back into the truck he drove in on, along with Negan and Dwight, and drives them away from the firefight, making their escape. Back at the Sanctuary, Simon, Dwight and Eugene are standing on a podium alongside Negan in front of hundreds of Saviors as Negan tells them that they're going to war as chants "Yes Sir!". Season Eight Killed Victims *'Unnamed Library Survivor: '''Hung with a chain. *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Negan It is unknown whether Simon and Negan had known each other prior or after the outbreak but they seem to have a strong relationship, as he is Negan's lieutenant and most trusted right-hand man. As the second in command of the Saviors, Simon is entrusted with considerable power and authority, close to Negan himself. He is likely the man in charge of orchestrating each roadblock on every possible route to the Hilltop Colony from Alexandria, preventing Rick Grimes and his group from reaching Hilltop. When Rick and his group have finally been cornered and captured, he spoke on behalf of Negan by demanding them to surrender their weapons and to kneel down before introducing his leader, showing that he was given high authority. Negan also mentions to Rick about Simon being his right-hand man and without him, there would be a whole lot of work to do, showing that he views highly of him. Dwight Simon and Dwight have possibly known each other in the past. They share a neutral relationship as they are both high-ranking Saviors however Dwight's brief escape may have affected their relationship somehow, although nothing has been seen so far. Even though he and Dwight are Negan's top men, Simon is shown as the secondary commander of the Saviors; his higher authority is shown when he orders Dwight to take out the rest of Rick's captured group members. Rick Grimes Simon and Rick have an uneasy, mostly negative relationship with Rick initially not thinking much of Simon, and considers him another minor obstacle, but as time goes by, Rick's repeated interactions with him and his men put him more on edge and cause him to become increasingly concerned for the safety and well-being of his group. Upon meeting for the first time, Rick and his group were en-route to the Hilltop, only to be stopped by Simon and a small group of Saviors. He demands that Rick give up his supplies, however when negotiations could not be made, Rick informed him that they're leaving however Simon does not object and surprisingly lets them go, showing that he at least respects his choice to leave. Both Rick and Simon share a somewhat civil discussion about the possibility of their days on Earth being their last. Simon bids them farewell and warns Rick to be "extra nice" to his group, should their days be numbered, to which Rick replies that he do the same to his people, showing that the two hold some respect for each others' views. Later, Simon is present when Rick and his group encounter a massive roadblock constructed with fallen trees, watching as they witness the logs being set ablaze and the Saviors' captive survivor being hanged from an overpass. Reminding him of their earlier discussion, Simon taunts Rick and advises him to take extra care of his group; this warning causes Rick and the group to become uneasy and increasingly wary, and they drive hastily away. Days later, when Daryl Dixon escapes from the Sanctuary, Simon leads a group of Saviors to Alexandria, where he confronts Rick, who plays dumb about Daryl's whereabouts. As the Saviors ransack the community, Simon mocks Rick and the others and as they leave, he makes a point of reminding him that the next tribute is due soon. Carl Grimes Carl and Simon have an uneasy, mostly negative relationship, with the latter often mocking Carl by flicking his sheriff's hat numerous times. After Carl murders two Saviors while trying to infiltrate the Sanctuary, Simon appears to have a hostile attitude towards the boy, implying in a conversation at Alexandria with Rick regarding Daryl that Carl got off his deed too easily and should have been punished further. The two are later involved in a gunfight between the Saviors and the other communities, in which Simon and Carl shoot at each other. Gregory Simon first meets Gregory when Simon with a group of Saviors come to take supplies from him. After Rick's people had killed every Savior from one of their outposts, Simon is now responsible for the Hilltop and Gregory, being his "Negan". He tries to convince Simon about him not working with Rick, but Simon doesn't believe him. When Gregory intends to give up Maggie and Sasha to him, instead, he finds boxes of scotch. Simon says Negan will be pleased and has the liquor loaded in Negan's truck. He later forced Gregory to kneel before him. When Simon visits Hilltop again, Gregory offers him a drink of Gin, but Simon declines saying he enjoys tequilia and says that Negan wants one of the Hilltop's residents. In exchange for taking Dr. Carson, Simon gives Gregory a crate of aspirin. Gregory assures him that he's an ally of Negan and explains that he needs to hold on to his people's trust; otherwise, someone less cooperative could take over. He hints that eventually he might need Negan's help quelling insurgents within the community. Simon gives Gregory a hand-written note that will grant him entry into the Sanctuary should he ever need to seek help. Their relationship remains neutral afterwards. Appearances Season Six *Last Day on Earth Season Seven *The Day Will Come When You Won't Be *Go Getters *Rock in the Road *The Other Side *The First Day of the Rest of your Life Gallery Trivia Category:The Walking Dead Category:Antagonists Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Fictional Right Hand Category:Fictional Survivors